


The Ring

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Phandom Fic Fests: Sex Toys, Sex, Sexy, dan and phil have sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil experiment with a cock ring to help achieve Phil's fantasy of climaxing together.





	The Ring

A bead of sweat trickled down Dan’s cheek. 

Phil writhed beneath him, his legs hugging Dan’s hips. 

Dan was close. Very close. He slowed his breathing and tried to focus his mind elsewhere, though he knew it would not work for long. Not with the sounds Phil was making.

They wanted to climax together, and the mutual masturbation idea had been Dan’s. He’d seen it in a video where the two men lay facing each other, and one took both their penises in his hand and stroked them together while gently thrusting. They both had the benefit of the sensation of each other’s penis and the top partner’s hand. 

Phil caressed Dan’s chest. 

Dan bit his lower lip as a low moan escaped.

“Wait,” Phil said softly, blindly grasping for a small object from their toy box.

He took the cock ring and gently rolled it down Dan’s erect member so that it was snugly at the base. 

“Wait for me, Bear,” Phil whispered, cupping Dan’s balls in his hand. 

Dan moaned and looked into Phil’s eyes. “I will, baby. Tell me when you’re close, okay?”

“I will,” Phil agreed, “I’m almost there.”

 

The two young men had no problems with achieving or maintaining erections, but Phil had read online that wearing a cock ring could delay ejaculation. Dan was always so turned on by Phil before they started that he usually climaxed first, so Phil’s fantasy of climaxing together seemed an unrealistic goal. 

Dan had been receptive, and they ordered it online. It arrived three days later, and Dan had immediately started researching mutual masturbation positions.

 

Dan’s arm was shaking from holding up his body one-handed. He was not accustomed to being on top.

Phil guided Dan onto his side and then onto his back where he could lay back and just receive. Phil placed his large hand around their penises and began to stroke. Dan thrust up to meet him automatically.

 

“God, Phil,” Dan cried out, “Your hand feels amazing.” He writhed under his lover, enjoying the sensations of skin on skin as Phil’s legs worked between his. 

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan’s lips, then resumed stroking. He was breathing harder now with the extra exertion, and he felt a burning ache in his groin. 

“Dan,” he began, his voice low and husky. “Dan…”

Dan reached down and rolled the cock ring off of his erect penis. 

Phil moaned low and long.

That was all it took for Dan, and let himself go. 

They reached climax at the same time, Phil frantically stroking their erect members while both men thrust over and over and over. 

Phil fell down onto his elbow, but kept stroking with his other hand.

Dan reached up and supported Phil’s shoulders with his hands.

Phil, the quieter of the two, gasped between deep moans. 

Dan moaned loudly, muttering “Fuck”, “Jesus” and “Phil!” Over and over again. 

Phil finished first, but kept stroking until Dan opened his eyes. 

Phil collapsed onto Dan’s chest.

Dan kissed him on top of his head, while stroking his lower back. 

 

“You were amazing, Dan,” Phil said as they lay entwined in each other’s arms.

“I almost passed out. Jesus.” Said Dan, still searching for air. 

“How did the ring feel?”

“Good,” Dan said, suddenly a bit bashful.

“Just good?” Phil asked.

“It felt like….like a pressure. Like I was harder than I’ve ever gotten before.” 

“You were,” Phil said, tracing lines between the freckles on Dan’s lower belly. 

Dan was already blushing, but this caused him to go beet red. “Maybe next time, we should both try it,” he suggested.

Phil took Dan’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“Next time,” Phil said, “is all about you.”

Dan grinned. “What was that website?”


End file.
